An Alpha and his Beta
by Ater Astrum
Summary: What if Sam didn't really imprint on Emily, but instead imprinted on his alpha. How does his alpha take it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fools-Like-Me: Hi there! Welcome to my story. This is the very first fanfic that i've posted. Ever.

Leon: Really it is.

Fools-Like-Me: Shut it. Anyway, be nice and review. Any and all flames will be used to torture giant gummy bears.

Leon: What did they ever do to you?

Fools-Like-Me: *glare* You don't wanna know.

Leon: ......

Fools-Like-Me: I'll tell you later. Go and read the disclaimer.

Leon: Fine. He owns nothing. Only the laptop that he's typing this story on, his imagination, and a copy of the Twilight Saga. I repeat, he own's **NOTHING**. So don't sue.

Fools-Like-Me: On with the story!

* * *

JPOV

Who would have thought that of all the people that I could have possibly imprinted on it ended up being Sam Uley, my beta. But what has me confused the most is that I imprinted on somebody who already imprinted on another. Sam had imprinted on Emily, so why did I imprint on him? There must be something going on that I don't know about and I get the feeling that he has something to do with it. The only thing that I could think of is that he really didn't imprint on Emily.

"You didn't really imprint on Emily, did you?"

The words left my mouth before I could stop them. They all stopped and stared at me and Sam. The only ones who didn't seem to be affected by my question were Sam, Leah, and Emily. Even though Sam and Emily looked at each other with worried expressions, what I found strange was that Leah snorted and glared at me.

"What makes you think that?" Quil asked.

"Don't worry about it."

They just stared at me as if I just grew a second head.

"Are we going to eat or what? The food's getting cold."

Everybody grunted or mumbled something before we continued eating. After a few hours had passed they all started to leave one after another.

"Sam, could you stay for a few after everybody leaves? You're welcome to stay as well Emily."

I was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later, but I want to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Okay, I guess I can." Sam said.

Leah shot a glare at me and left. After a couple of minutes passed it was just me, Sam, and Emily.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true?"

"Sam, don't do this to me. All I want you to do is tell me the truth."

Sam and Emily looked at each other for a few seconds until Emily spoke.

"It's true. Sam never really imprinted on me. I was only with him because he needed to hide the fact that he imprinted on someone in the pack."

"Sam, why would you do all this? Why would you lie to us?"

"Emily isn't the only one who knows."

"Who else?"

"Leah."

"So even she knew before I did. That's just great. But that would explain why she's been so mad with me as of late."

Sam just looked at me with this sad look on his face. He knew that he was hurting himself more than he was hurting me by doing this. I felt sad for him, but I also felt anger towards him as well.

"Sam, why didn't you just come and tell me?"

"I only did it because I didn't know how you would take it if you knew that I imprinted on you. It was also because you didn't show that you were my imprint. You didn't act any differently than before. And you didn't feel the pain of being separated from your imprint like I did."

"So?"

"I went and talked to the Elders. They told me that the only time that an imprint's imprintee doesn't respond immediately is when they are the leader of a pack or coven. That just so happens to be the case with you. They said that if they are the head of a pack, meaning they are Shape shifters like us, they would have to imprint on you as well."

"Wait. Did you just say 'Coven'?"

"Yes. I did."

"So you mean to say that-"

"Wolves can imprint on vampires as well. I'm guessing that you haven't noticed that Seth has been with the Cullens a lot more that he used to be since Bella had Renesmee."

"No, but if I know where you're going with this, then you are telling me that he imprinted on Renesmee."

"Yes, he did."

I snorted, "I wonder how Eddie is taking it? But back to us. You could have told me. It's not like I would have hated you or anything."

I got up and walked to the door.

"Jake wait."

"I'm sorry Sam. I just need some space for a few.

With that I ran out the door into the woods. I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle and shifted. I went for a run before I headed towards the Swan household.

BPOV

I had just walked in the door when I picked up Jake's scent.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be in my bedroom upstairs."

"Why?"

"Jake is coming. I get the feeling that he want's to talk to me about something."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Since when did you read minds?" he joked.

I gave him a look.

"I know, I know. You should get up there. It sounds like it's important."

I gave him a kiss and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened the door to see Jake sitting on my bed with a sad look on his face.

"Jake…"

* * *

Fools-Like-Me: Review and I'll love you for life. Not to mention, you'll also get these "photos" of Leon as well.

Leon: Give those back!

Fools-Like-Me: *runs away* Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Leon:Welcome back! The bastard finally got around to typing the second chapter.

Fools-Like-Me: *throws brick*

Leon:*dodges brick* What was that for?

Fools-Like-Me:You make it sound like I haven't been working on the story at all.

Leon:....

Fools-Like-Me:Anyway, I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. It's just that I've been swamped with work over the past couple weeks and I've had little time to work on this.

Leon:.....

Fools-Like-Me:What's your problem?

Leon:.....

Fools-Like-Me:Does somebody need a hug?

Leon:.....

Fools-Like-Me:I still don't own anything. If I did, do you honestly think I would let a group of hot shapeshifters go about their days half dressed without sex? I thought so.

* * *

BPOV

"Jake…"

"Hey Bells," he said with a false happiness.

"I'm not Edward but I can tell that something is troubling you. Do you care to tell me?"

"Bella, I don't know what I should do."

"About what? What happened?"

" I finally imprinted."

I was kind of shocked when he told me that he imprinted. I was really happy for him.

"Really? Who is she?"

"You already know him."

My smile kind of faltered a bit when he said that.

"Okay, who is he?" I asked warily.

"Sam."

For some odd reason it really didn't seem to surprise me very much.

"Well its about time." He tilted his head to the side like a dog normally would when confused.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me he told you too."

It was my turn to look confused.

"Okay, now I'm confused. What do you mean 'Don't tell me that he told you too.'? Did something happen?" Now I was as lost as a blind dog without a sense of smell.

"Sam had already imprinted on me, but I wasn't feeling the effects until just recently. Why? I don't know."

"So…"

"Sam had talked to the elders before I had imprinted on him and they told him that since I was, well, am the leader of the pack it would probably be a bit longer until I felt the effects."

"I'm guessing that since you are the alpha you should have imprinted on him first, right?"

"Yeah, but since he was the alpha of the pack before I took my place as the rightful alpha he must have imprinted on me then. And we also have to take into account that he is older than me."

"Okay, I understand now. Now about that statement earlier. The one about him telling me too."

"Well, since it was a while ago that he had imprinted on me he had told both Leah and Emily about it."

"That would explain why Leah has been so hostile towards you. It must have been about that."

"May be. Now I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What did you mean, 'About time'?" He asked.

"Well, lets just say that I've been noticing things that you are obviously oblivious too. And that he can't keep his thoughts from everyone." I made a pointed look at the door.

"So you mean to tell me that you and Edward already knew and you still didn't tell me?"

He looked hurt when he asked that.

"Like Sam, we didn't know how you would react if we told you that Sam, your beta, had imprinted on you."

"Well now you know. You should be telling me things like this. If I had already known things wouldn't have happened the way they did." He stood up and walked towards the window.

"Jacob…."

"I…"

I stood up and walked towards him.

"Jake, don't do anything to make this any worse or anything that would hurt you and Sam."

He turned towards me.

"Fine I won't."

"You could go to the meadow."

I he looked at me confused.

"I can see that you need to think. Edward and I go there when we need some alone time to think."

"Thanks Bells. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"From the looks of it not much," I joked.

"Funny. Real funny Bells."

He gave me a hug before he jumped out my window.

"I'll see you later," he called up to me.

"Sure thing."

And with that he ran off in the direction of the meadow. I headed back downstairs to Edward.

Edward wrapped his arms around me when I sat down next to him.

"So what did he want?" He asked.

"He's having a few issues with love."

"So I guess it's safe to say that he now knows that Sam imprinted on him?"

I pushed away from him and looked at him incredulously.

"Wait a second. You knew?"

He shook his head yes.

"And you didn't tell me?"

He shook his head yes again.

I glared at him.

"How did you find out?"

"Sam told me. I thought you already knew?"

"No! Well, kinda. Its mostly because I noticed that Sam was acting differently towards Jake than usual. But you still could have told me."

"Well you never asked."

"Oh, so know I have to ask my husband if he knows anything about something that concerns somebody close to me?" I yelled.

"Bella…"

"Just shut up Edward. And you know what?"

"What?" He asks.

"You can forget about having sex with me for the next week."

"Bella! Why would you say something like that?"

He looked at me pointedly.

"And you know you won't last longer than five days anyway."

I started glaring daggers at this point.

"Well, there's always Emmett."

His jaw dropped.

"And I know that you've been fucking Rosalie, too."

After that statement my phone started to ring.

"Hello? Bella speaking."

"Hey, Bella?"

It was Sam. I was wondering what he was calling for at a time like this.

"Sam? What's the problem?"

"Well, it's not really a problem, but I was calling to ask if you've seen Jacob. I'm starting to worry about him. I haven't seen nor heard from him since he ran off earlier today."

"He just left like, five minutes ago."

"He did. Tell me, do you know where he's going?"

"Yeah. He's heading to the meadow."

"Okay. Thanks." He said hastily.

"Wait before you hang up, promise me something first."

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't do anything to hurt him. Because if you do, I will personally come down there and kick your ass."

"I promise. And if I did hurt him I wouldn't expect any less to come from you."

"Thanks Sam."

"No. Thank you. We'll talk another time."

"Go and get him Sam."

"Bye, Bells."

And with that he hung up.

"I can't believe it. Sam actually called me Bells."

SPOV

After hanging up the phone I hurried out the door and headed towards the meadow.

'Jacob wait for me. I'm on my way.'

::10 minutes later::

I finally reached the meadow, but Jacob wasn't here.

"Did I miss him?"

I smelled the air looking for his scent, but I didn't pick anything up.

"I guess he didn't get here yet. It wouldn't hurt to relax until he got here, would it?"

I laid down in the center of the meadow taking in the sounds of nature. And before I knew it I was asleep.

JPOV

'Finally! I made it to the meadow.'

It was as beautiful as I remembered it to be. I took a couple of steps into the meadow looking around. That was when I noticed that somebody else was here. I saw a body laying in the middle of the meadow. As I got closer and closer to the body I began to notice that it smelled familiar. It wasn't until I was able to see its face that I noticed that it was…..

"Sam."

* * *

Leon: Well that was rather interesting, wouldn't you say?

Fools-Like-Me: Well I was the one who wrote it. With the help of my beloved fans of course.

Leon: Reviews inspires him to write. So start reviewing.

Fools-Like-Me: Leon, be nice. But, yes, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fools-Like-Me: Welcome Back! I know it's been awhile since the last update. And we sincerly apologize for that.**

**Leon: Things have been getting in the way of him writing this chapter. As a matter of fact things haven't been well on our end."**

**Fools-Like-Me: and we have a special surprise just for you. Sam-Mphm-**

**Leon: Your going to spoil it. And don't even think about biting me or I'll be the one biting you.**

******Fools-Like-Me: *blushes and walks away***

**Leon: *wags tail* The disclaimer still stands. He owns nothing. Enjoy.**

******Fools-Like-Me: *tackles Leon***

* * *

When I reached the meadow, I saw the last thing I thought I would ever see here. A sleeping Sam. I've never been able to see him this way. Normally when I do see him, he's always on guard, even when he's with us. But now, he's completely relaxed. I've never seen Sam like this. Is this what Emily saw when she was with him? I slowly crept up to him in the meadow.

'Why of all places did he come here? He couldn't have been coming here for me…..could he?'

When I was close enough I sat beside him.

'If he was coming here for me, how did he find out that I was coming here?'

That's when it hit me like a speeding 18-wheeler.

"Bella."

That was when he jumped up. He looked around until his eyes settled on me.

"Jake…"

"How did you know I was coming here?" I already knew the answer, but I needed to see what he would say.

"I was looking all over for you after you ran off, so I called the only person that I could think of that would know where you are."

"Bella."

"Right. I asked her if she had seen you and she told me that you had just left. Then I had asked her if she knew where you were going and she told me you were coming here."

"I figured as much."

After a few seconds, he sat down next to me and looked around the meadow.

"This place is really beautiful."

"I know Bella used to tell me about this place all the time. Before, I started shifting of course. I really didn't get to have a chance to really look at it the first time that we came here since we had to deal with the leech that was trying to eat her."

I heard him start laughing. Oh how I love his laugh. He doesn't laugh often, but when he does, it's like on of the best things that you could ever hear.

"Ah. I remember. She was utterly terrified of the vampire and even more so you?"

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"Jake, think about it. Who wouldn't be afraid of a 15 foot wolf?"

"I get it okay. I wasn't being serious about it though…."

He looked at me funny when I trailed off.

"I'm sorry," he said. I was kinda shocked.

"What for? You didn't do anything."

He just looked at me.

"Sam…"

I noticed that he was moving closer and closer.

"Sam, what are you…"

The feeling of lips against my own cut me off. Really warm, soft lips.

I didn't know what to do. I felt like an idiot just sitting here like this. The last person that I kissed ended up breaking her hand from punching me in the face; I was apologizing for weeks because of that.

After awhile he pulled away.

"You must not want this, do you?"

My jaw just dropped.

"What do you mean I don't want this? This is something that I've been waiting for, for the longest."

I slapped my hands across my mouth. He raised his eyebrow.

"I get the feeling that you just told me something that I wasn't supposed to know. Care to explain?"

I didn't know what to do. So I just dropped my hands and told him everything. And I do mean everything.

"So you mean to tell me that even before you imprinted on me you already had feelings for me?"

I couldn't speak another word so I just shook my head. Next thing I know I'm on my back with Sam hovering over me with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling for?"

"I was just thinking about how I could have missed that."

"And?"

"And how long ago I could have this."

He lowered his head and kissed me again. This time I did respond. Kissing him gave me one of the best feelings that I could ever have. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss.

::LEMON ALERT!::

:OPOV:

Jacob whimpered from Sam pulling away, but it soon turned to into moans of pleasure as Sam moved down to his neck.

"Sam….uh. Something is poking me."

Sam stopped his ministrations and told him, "its okay. It's only me."

Sam went back to nipping at his neck and started to rip apart Jacob's shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt," Jacob groaned as he watched Sam shred it to pieces.

"I'll just buy you another one."

Once the last piece of the offending cloth was removed from Jacob's chest, Sam moved his mouth down to the left nipple. He flicked the hardened bud with his tongue and then bit it, causing Jacob to arch up off the forest floor. Sam raised an eyebrow, moved to the right nipple, and got the same reaction.

"Looks like somebody's sensitive."

Jacob glared. "How about you shut up and put your mouth back to work."

"Yes sir," Sam chuckled huskily.

He went back to pleasurably torturing him with his tongue. He moved down from his nipple, licked a trail down his rippling abs, and stopped at his pants.

"Looks like somebody is excited," Sam, said poking at the growing bulge.

"Shut up… you should be the last one to talk. Especially with the way you were poking me earlier."

"And it was all because of you."

At that, Jacob shut up.

Sam slowly undid Jacob's pants and pulled them off, only for his pulsing manhood to spring free.

"Going commando, eh? I'm starting to think you were expecting this to happen." Sam grinned.

Sam started to lick Jacob's cock from tip to base, causing Jacob to writhe in pleasure. It was then when he swallowed Jake whole that Jacob released a cry of pleasure. Sam started to bob his head up and down while Jacob was pushing him further down his cock. Jacob could feel himself getting ready to cum.

"Ah! Stop! I-I'm about to cum."

And as an answer, Sam moaned around his cock causing him to cum hard in the back of Sam's throat.

"Mmm. To say you tasted good would be the understatement of the century."

"Sh-shut up!" Jacob said blushing.

"Would you like to return the favor?"

Jacob looked Sam up and down and slowly started to drool. He's never done anything like this before, but he always dreamed of having the chance to have Sam all to himself.

"I would love to, but….." Jacob trailed off. Sam looked at him worriedly.

"Am I going too fast? I can stop now if you want me to."

"Sam," Sam looked at Jake, "Shut up."

"Then what's the problem then?" Sam asked.

"It's just that I've never done this before."

Sam started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"So that is what you were worrying about? I wasn't really expecting you to have any experience do that anyway. If you did I would be kind of jealous if I wasn't your first. I am your first, right?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yes….you are going to be my first and hopefully my one and only."

"If your so worried about giving me a blowjob then you don't have to give me one…this time."

Jacob just stared at Sam.

"I would be more than happy to claim you as my mate. When you're ready of course."

"I'm ready now!" Jacob said before he slapped his hands over his mouth once more.

"Sounds like somebody has been looking for this to happen."

Jacob glared at Sam.

"Okay. I'll Stop. Just lay back I need to prepare you."

:JPOV:

I laid back like he asked me to and watched him strip down to his underwear. Just watching him take his clothes off made me want him even more than I thought I ever would. He looked at me and saw me staring.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked fingering at his boxers.

I wanted to rip off that offending cloth so badly.

"And what if I do?"

"Then you'll love what you get when I take this off," Sam smirked.

'Oh please please please please please please please please please take it off!' But I would never say that out loud.

I could actually see his cock tenting his boxers, but it seemed as if it was about to rip them apart with how hard its pressing against them. Finally he took the damn things off. He stalked over to me slowly stroking his cock. I could see it pulsing in his hand from all of the blood that is flowing through it.

"You're bigger than I thought."

"You sound worried. Are you?" He asked me.

"Well yeah, I am. Do you…..do you really think that you'll fit? I mean that thing is massive."

"We'll see."

He spread my legs and crouched in-between them.

"Suck," he ordered placing his fingers near my mouth.

I took the fingers and greedily sucked on them. When they were thoroughly soaked in my spit he took them out and placed them near my virgin hole.

"Are you ready?"

I could do nothing but nod my head since I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to expect, but soon I felt a strange sensation of something slipping into my ass. It was then that I realized it was his finger. He inserted another finger and it stung a bit. I looked into his eyes to see that he was watching my reactions as he fingered my ass. He started feeling around the inside of my ass with a come hither motion until he pressed something that made me moan his name. After he found my prostate he started making scissor motions stretching me. It was then that he added a third finger. It hurt more than I thought. He continued stretching my opening for about another minute or so until he pulled them out. I whimpered at the loss of having his fingers in me.

"Now, Now you'll get what you want soon enough."

I felt something way bigger than a couple of fingers poking at my ass and saw him look at me with the questioning glance. I nodded my head once more.

:OPOV:

Sam slowly pushed himself inch by painful inch into Jacob's ass while sucking and nipping at his neck to distract him.

"Just push it all the way in," Jacob groaned.

"But.."

"Just do it!"

Sam slammed the rest of the way in causing Jacob to cry out in pain. He wiped away the tears that managed to fall from Jake's eyes while he waited for him to adjust. Jacob moved his hips to give him the sign to go on.

He placed a hand on each side of Jacob's head as he leaned over him and started to rock his hips. Jacob moaned for him to go faster and faster he went. That was when he that bundle of nerves and Jake screamed out his name.

"Sam!"

Sam started to thrust into his ass harder and faster than he did before. Jacob was writhing in pleasure from the rough fucking he was receiving. He gripped Sam's hair pulling him down for a sloppy kiss and wrapped his legs around his waist causing him to go deeper than he was before.

Sam broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Tell me. Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Say it louder! Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Sam Uley! I'm yours and I always will be yours!" Jacob yelled

"Good."

Sam felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax so he started fisting Jacob's weeping cock as he pounded his tight ass.

Jacob couldn't take all the sensations that he was feeling from Sam jerking him off and pounding his prostate. He came screaming Sam's name. He came all over his and Sam's chest.

Because of Jacob's ass putting his cock in a vice grip he shot his load deep inside with his last thrust. Groaning Jacob's name one last time he collapsed top of him. After a few minutes of laying there on top of Jacob he rolled off of him and pulled him close in and embrace. It was then that he started laughing.

::LEMON OVER::

:JPOV:

Sam just started laughing and me being exhausted I couldn't see what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked tiredly.

"I was just thinking about the fact that we just defiled the leech's little piece of heaven."

"Sam, be nice, but now that you mention it, it is kinda funny. But I get the feeling that Bell's had the feeling that this was going to happen anyway. That's probably why she told me to come here."

We just laid there in peace for another ten minutes. It wasn't until I felt the sweat and cum start to dry that I said anything.

"I feel dirty."

"I bet you do. We just made love on the forest floor and we're both covered in come and sweat."

"Well what do you want to do about it?" I asked.

"Well there is a stream right over there," he said pointing past a couple of trees to the left of us.

"Then lets go, but you'll have to carry me though. You did quite a number on me."

"But you liked it didn't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You better be glad I love you," I said.

"I love you too." He gave me a quick kiss before he stood up and picked me up.

We walked over to the stream and the next thing I know I'm soaking wet.

"You did not just throw me in here!"

It was more of a statement than a question, but he smiled none the less.

Oh that sexy smile of his…

"I didn't 'throw' you its more like I 'dropped' you in there."

After that he jumped in. When he came back up he slicked his hair back and watched the water roll down his finely toned chest and the beginning of his abs. I know I've seen him naked before, its just that I've never actually taken the time to look at him the way I am now. And I have the rest of our lives to do so.

"Mine. All mine."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and gave me another breath taking kiss.

"Yours now and forever."

* * *

**Fools-Like-Me: So what did you think? I know I suck at writing lemons. For some reason it didn't come out on paper the way it did in my head. Oh well.**

**Leon: *stares at Fools-Like-Me***

**Fools-Like-Me: *puts collar on Leon and drags to other room***

**Leon: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fools-Like-Me: Welcome back to the next installment of An Alpha and his Beta. I know it's been forever since the last update and I sincerely apologize for that.**

**Leon: Well, alot of things have been happening here on our end so we haven't been able to get as much done as we would have liked to.**

**Fools-Like-Me: I'm thankful for all of my readers that have stayed with me up to this point. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.**

**Leon: *stare***

**Fools-Like-Me: What?**

**Leon: *stare***

**Fools-Like-Me: *looks at previous statement* Oh, is this about me not saying anything about how important you are to my writing?**

**Leon: Maybe.**

**Fools-Like-Me: Maybe after we finish with this i could make it up to you.**

**Leon: *wags tail***

**Fools-Like-Me: The disclaimer still stands. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_"Wolf Speaking"_

* * *

: Jacob POV :

Days have passed since me and Sam mated in the meadow. What a night that was. Things have been dying down since then and almost everything is back to normal. The only thing that has changed is that I now live with Sam. Dad wasn't surprised about Sam being my mate. He told me that he figured it long before Sam even realized what was going on. I'm still kinda ticked off at the fact he didn't tell me anything the entire time.

"We should go out one day."

I looked at Sam some what shocked at what he said.

"Say what?"

"I said we should go out one day."

"Oh, did you have anything in mind?"

"No, not really. Is there something that you wanted to do?" Sam asked as he pulled me closer to him.

We were in the living room on the sofa all cuddled up. As much as I used to hate the thought of doing this when I was younger, I'm some what shocked by just how much I love to do it with Sam. I looked at the television just in time to see a preview of Paranormal Activity.

'I think that comes out in theater next week. I wonder…'

"No, but I have an idea of what we could do." I looked up at him with a slight grin on my face.

"And that would be?"

"Let's go to the movies next week."

"What do you want to see?"

"Paranormal Activity."

"Isn't that the movie that's claimed to be the scariest movie this year?"

"Yes…"

To be honest I was kinda scared that he would say no, then again I am his Alpha so I can order him to come see it with me, but I don't have the heart to do it. I guess I'll have to cross my fingers on this one.

"Sure why not?"

I was so excited I couldn't help but to kiss him.

"You do know that if you keep this up you won't be able to go on patrol, right?"

I looked at the clock on the wall above the television to see that it was in fact time for me to start patrol.

"Fuck."

I heard Sam chuckle.

"We can as much as you want after you finish patrol."

I couldn't help but to pout.

"Fine. You better be ready by the time I get back," I huffed.

"You better go now. The sooner you get started the sooner you'll finish."

With that on my mind I ran out the door.

:: Outside ::

I stripped my self of my clothing and tied them to my leg as I shifted. It felt so good to be back on my wolf form. With that I started my rounds.

An Hour Later

All of a sudden I start to hear the sound of something panting and falling footsteps. I stopped and did a round about just to see Paul running towards me.

'Why isn't he slowing down?'

:: Back with Sam ::

: Sam POV :

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about tonight. Maybe I should have gone with my first mind and switched up the runners for the patrol tonight. I just hope everything is okay."

:: With Jacob ::

: Jacob POV :

Next thing I know I'm on my back with Paul pinning me to the ground.

"_Paul! What are you doing?"_

For some strange reason I couldn't hear him.

'Oh fuck. My you-are-about-to-experience-the-worst-moment-of-your-life senses are tingling.'

"_Paul! Stop! Get off of me!"_

All he did was growl at me. I was able to kick him off of me and run but I didn't get far before he was on me again. It wasn't until I felt something poking at me that I realized what he was about to do.

"_Paul! No! Stop don't-"_

_I was in a world of pain as I felt him enter me. All I could really remember before I changed and blacked out was me begging for him to stop and him pounding into me ruthlessly. I thought I was going to die._

_20 Minutes Later_

_: Paul POV :_

_It wasn't until after I reached my climax that I realized what I had done. I looked down to see the crumpled form of Jacob below me. Covered in blood, cum, dirt and other things found on the forest floor he was barely breathing. All I could think of doing was running and that's what I did. I ran until I could run no more, all the while begging for forgiveness for I have done the unspeakable._

_:: With Emmett and Edward ::_

_: Emmett POV :_

"_It's coming from this way."_

"_The Mutt probably got himself caught in…..a…..trap or…."_

_I had to turn around to see why he just trailed off like he just did. I saw him staring to my left. I followed his line of sight just to see Jacob on the ground naked. I ran over to him to see how he was._

"_Jacob! Jacob!"_

"_I can't hear his thoughts, but I can hear his heart. He's alive, but just barely."_

"_Well thank you Captain Obvious for that news flash." I said more acidly than I meant for it to be. I turned around to see a hurt look flash across his face._

'_I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way it was supposed to.'_

"_Emmett, I'll head back to the house to let Carlisle know what's going on and set up the medic ward."_

"_Okay, we'll be there in a second."_

_With that Edward ran off._

_I look over Jacob's body to see the extent of damage that's been done to him._

"_These look like claw marks and…is that…cum?"_

'_Jake, what happened to you?'_

_I picked him up and ran back home with him in tow._

_:: At the Cullen household ::_

_: Edward POV :_

_We had just finished setting everything up when Emmett came though the door._

"_Carlisle is waiting upstairs."_

"_Good."_

_Emmett went upstairs and came back down 5 minutes later. He looked around and sat next to me on the sofa in front of the flat screen TV._

"_By now I would have expected Bella to have tackled one of us asking what happened to Jacob. Where is she anyway?" He asked_

"_Alice took her hunting. She had called when I got back to the house and told me that she saw what happened to Jacob so she'll extend the hunt so that he has time to recover. Rosalie went with them."_

"_Great. Do you think Sam knows?"_

"_Fuck! I forgot all about Sam. I need to tell him what happened."_

_I got up and called Sam and told him everything that I knew about what had happened to Jacob. He said he'll be here as soon as possible. _

_I walked back in the room and Emmett looked at me._

"_What did he say?"_

"_He should be here soon. He was absolutely livid by the time he hung up."_

_I sat back down on the sofa and rested my head on his shoulder._

"_Just when things were starting to look up for him this had to happen."_

"_You're starting to sound like you care."_

"_I do care. Even though we fight a lot it's never anything serious. He's starting to become one of the family."_

_Emmett looked at me and grinned._

"_Sounds like Bells is rubbing off on you."_

_I was about to say something about that when somebody started banging on the door._

"_It's Sam…"_

"_Go let him in before he breaks down the door."_

_I glared at him before I opened the door. Next thing I know I'm on my back with a naked Sam over me asking me where Jake was. I swear if I was able to blush I would be like Bella when she was human._

"_First, let me get up. Second, please put on some pants. Third, I'll take you to him."_

_Sam did what he was asked and I took him upstairs to Jacob. Before I opened the door I had to warn him._

"_Just be careful with him. He's still recovering. When we found him he was in bad shape. He needs to rest. You're welcome to stay here with him for as long you need."_

_I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was going to stay or that he was grateful for everything that we've done. It was when I was about to leave that he said anything._

"_Do you know who did it?"_

_I turned around and contemplated whether or not I should tell him._

'_I should tell him, he needs to know.'_

"_Paul. It was Paul. Alice saw it and called me after we found him in the forest."_

_I could hear Sam start to growl._

"_I should have gone with him. I shouldn't have ignored that feeling from before and none of this would have happened."_

_I just looked at him with this sad look on my face._

"_It's not your fault. It's Paul's fault."_

_Sam just turned and looked at me and stared. The last thing I heard before I left was,_

'_If it's the last thing I do, I will hunt him down and kill him.'_

**Fools-Like-Me: Tell me just how craptastic this chapter is. Hold up. *hides behind Leon* Now you can review.**

**Leon: Why are you hiding?**

**Fools-Like-Me: Extra precaution. *tail wags slowly***


	5. Chapter 5

Fools-Like-Me: OMG! I am like so sorry for having you guys wait this long for an update.

Leon: He's been caught up with other things. Like, essays, reports, and annoying bastards.

Fools-Like-Me: Damn you school!

Leon: I'm sure you understand. Don't you?

Fools-Like-Me: Please don't kill me. I'm truely sorry for making you guys wait so long.

Leon: I mean, if you kill him, Who's going to feed me or write the rest of this story? *Gives puppy dog eyes*

Fools-Like-Me: You know i love you right?

Leon: Yeah, I know. He does not own Twilight. If he did,do you honestly think this would be allowed in theaters?

* * *

I spent the next two days in the Cullen's house watching over Jacob.

'Why did this have to happen? What did any of us do to Paul for him to do this? But I don't care now. He raped my mate. He hasn't woken up since that day.'

I looked down at Jake and rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get the revenge that you deserve."

I went downstairs to look for Edward, as much as I hated him, he was the only one that I could rely on at the moment.

"Did you need something?" I heard Edward's voice call from the living room.

When I entered the room, I saw Edward sitting on the sofa with Emmett's head in his lap, watching some movie on television.

"I need you to keep an eye on Jacob for me while I'm away."

He just stared at me with his topaz eyes. I could see that he understood what I was leaving to do.

"Will do."

As I left the room, I heard Emmett call me.

"Do you need any help?"

I looked back at Emmett and saw him standing in the doorway. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he really cared for Jacob. It was nice to know that there were others around that cared for him, even if they were a bunch of leeches.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This is something that I need to do on my own."

"Well, if you need anything you know where to find us," he said with a smirk.

I just nodded in response and walked out the front door. I walked off in to the woods, took off my pants, and tied them to my left leg. I shifted and started running until I made it to my house on the reserve. Once there I shifted back and entered the house after I put my pants back on. I went in my living room, took the hunting knife off the wall, and sharpened it. As pocketed the knife, I could feel a smirk crawl across my face.

"Where ever you are Paul, get ready because I'm coming for you."

After running through the woods for a good 30 minutes, I picked up on Paul's scent. I followed the smell until it led me to a clearing. There, I found Paul asleep in wolf form. I shifted back to human form and entered the clearing.

"Paul! So is this where you've been hiding out?" I asked looking around the clearing.

Paul woke up and shifted back to human form.

"Sam! I-I," he started but the words didn't seem to come to him.

"We've been looking all over for you. Jake even started to worry about you," I said.

As much as I hated to do so, I played the Jacob card. On the inside I became angry at myself for bringing him back into this, but the fact that I was doing this for him made me feel better.

'Don't worry baby, he'll get what he deserves real soon.'

I could saw the look on his face when I said Jake's name. He looked pained and guilty.

"Jake…"

"He sent me to come look for you. He wanted me to bring you back home."

I could see that he didn't believe me when I said that.

'Looks like its time for plan B.'

I chose this time to use my power over him.

"Paul, come here," I ordered.

He tried to fight the order, but he came anyway. I pulled the hunting knife out of my pocket and held it out to him. When he saw it his eyes grew bigger with fear.

"Take it."

After he took the knife I looked him over trying to decide on what I was going to have him do with it. I looked at his cock and decided to begin there.

"Cut it off," I ordered as I pointed at his cock.

He looked at me like I was insane and judging the way I felt at that moment I probably was. He pulled on his cock and started cutting. He was trying so hard not to scream and I enjoyed every second of it until he cut it all the way off.

"Give them here," I said as I stuck out my hand.

He gave me both is cock and my hunting knife.

"On your knees and open your mouth."

He got on his knees and opened his mouth. I enjoyed watching him try to fight the order even though it was futile. I could just feel an evil grin crawl across my face. I walked up to him and started shoving his cock down his throat, enjoying the sound of him choking on his own cock. It was then that I realized what I wanted him to do next. I pushed his cock as far as I could down his throat and held his mouth shut. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Swallow it."

I watched as he struggled to swallow his own cock, but that should be the least of his worries. I opened his mouth and saw that it was gone.

"Such a good bitch aren't you?" I said venomously.

He just looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I unzipped my pants and started stroking my cock until it was hard.

"Suck me," I ordered as I shoved my cock in his face.

He opened his mouth and started sucking me off. After a few minutes I o grabbed the back of his head and started thrusting viciously. I felt myself get harder at the feeling and sound of him choking on my cock. As I felt myself getting ready to cum, I forced him down to the base of my cock and came in his throat. I pulled out and put my pants back on. I looked down at him and decided that it was time for me to finish this. I took the knife and gouged out both of his eyes leaving two bloody holes behind.

"This is for Jake," I said right before I cut his throat.

I just watched him fall at my feet bleeding profusely. I didn't feel a drop of regret as I left the clearing.

Once I made it back to the Cullen's house I started to make my way to the shower until I realized that Emmett wasn't there.

"He left to get rid of the body," Edward said entering the room.

"I see…"

I went and took my shower; afterwards I went back to Jacob's side and held his hand. A few hours had passed while I was thinking about all the things that could happen if Jake were to wake up now. It was then that I felt something squeeze my hand.

"Jake?"

* * *

Fools-Like-Me: I am so evil for doing this to you guys, but it was necessary for when i start writing the next chapter. Whenever that'll be.

Leon: Truer words have never been spoken. So if any of you are still alive after reading this, please review. It gives me Power to fight off those Damn Plunnies.

Fools-Like-Me: *glomps Leon*

Leon: *wags tail*


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am sad to say that I have lost all interest in this story. I enjoyed writing this story while I was still interested in the Twilight Fandom. I'm just somewhat annoyed with it now. I mean, I could continue working on it, but it wouldn't be as good as the rest of the story since I'm bored with it. Sorry to say that this is most likely the last update this story will ever have.


End file.
